Our Home
by motoharunana
Summary: Karena bagi mereka, keluarga adalah kehangatan untuk mereka bersandar dan tempat untuk mereka pulang. / "Bisa dipastikan, Ayah pulang malam ini — Ayah, mau dengar ceritaku — Yang harus kau ketahui di balik matamu tentang sisi lain dari dunia ini adalah—" \ [headcanon; sasusakusara] [Barter fict with SpindleeTree/Aiko]


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Headcanon. OOC. Plot hole everywhere(?) and Rush. Dan segala kekurangan di dalamnya.

_Aiko, this is for you…._

.

.

.

_Halo semua! Sebelumnya mau ucapin congratulations dulu buat para Savers yang berbahagia atas canon-nya OTP kita tercinta, SasuSaku 3 Ini ada persembahan kecil (yang terlambat) dariku untuk keluarga kecil mereka… welcome to Uchiha Sakura dan Uchiha Sarada XD_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Langkah kecilnya terhenti. Kedua tangannya yang tadi menggantung di sisi celananya, kini menarik sebuah pintu dorong yang tersaji di hadapannya. Anak perempuan dengan lensa bertangkai yang menghias matanya itu sedikit menunduk lesu.

"Aku pulang," ujarnya seraya memasuki sebuah rumah yang diketahui adalah kediamannya. Ia dengar sahutan yang begitu merdu menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang, Sarada-_chan_."

Anak perempuan dengan rambut berwarna kehitaman pendek itu segera mengambil tempat di sebuah sisi meja. Menatap sang Ibu yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya.

Namanya Sarada Uchiha, putri tunggal dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno—lebih tepatnya, Uchiha. Memiliki wajah yang menuruni persis ayahnya dan memiliki jidat yang—sedikit—lebar seperti ibunya. Gadis kecil itu memasang raut datar.

Sakura Haruno—ibu dari Sarada itu, membawa segelas _ocha_ hangat dan sepiring _dango_ yang kini diletakan persis di hadapan Sarada. Sakura ikut bergabung mendudukan dirinya di sisi meja yang lainnya, menatap anaknya dengan ekspresi keibuannya.

"Maukah ceritakan pada Ibu bagaimana hari ini di sekolahmu?" Sakura menyangga wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang berada di atas meja.

Sarada hanya menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. "Ya seperti biasanya…"

Sakura menangkap nada bicara yang sedikit berbeda dari putrinya itu. Sedetik, senyuman kecil terpeta di bibirnya. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya lagi dengan Bolt?"

Wajah Sarada sekilas terlihat memerah dengan wajah yang langsung ia lempar menatap sang Ibu. Tetapi, itu hanya sebentar saja. Karena yang selanjutnya, wajahnya mendadak menunduk dan terlihat amat lesu.

"Ah … hari ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia, Ibu."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya heran. Tidak biasanya putrinya akan berlaku seperti ini. Sangat bukan Uchiha sekali. Sakura menatapnya penuh kelembutan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Mau cerita pada Ibu?"

Sarada meletakan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Iris yang sehitam milik sang Ayah itu, hanya menatap kosong ke arah tangannya yang tertempel di atas meja di hadapannya dengan sepiring _dango_ dan segelas _ocha_ yang dibiarkan tak tersentuh olehnya.

"Um." Ia sedikit menengguk ludahnya. "Apa yang dilakukan Ayah saat ini?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya sekilas. Hijau irisnya menatap bimbang raut wajah putrinya. "Um … saat ini sepertinya Ayah sedang melihat sisi lain dari dunia."

Sarada menolehkan wajahnya seraya mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Menatap sang Ibu seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Sisi lain … dunia?"

"Ya." Sakura menarik senyumnya seraya mengubah tatapannya seperti biasa. Melembut. "Bisa dikatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat Ayahmu belajar tentang apa saja yang dilihatnya. Sesuatu yang bisa ia dapatkan sebagai sebuah pembelajaran."

Sarada sekilas membulatkan matanya. "Sepertinya menarik. Kenapa Ibu tidak ikut Ayah?"

"Ibu tidak ikut Ayah karena Ibu harus menjagamu."

Sakura mendekatkan duduknya pada Sarada yang kini menatapnya ingin tahu. Ya, rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar di usianya.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui sisi lain dari dunia ini, Sayang."

Sarada menunduk kembali. Menatap _dango_ dan _ocha_ yang sepertinya sudah mendingin di atas meja. Namun, dapat ia rasakan sebuah kehangatan yang perlahan-lahan melingkupi tubuhnya saat tangan halus nan lembut mengelus rambutnya penuh sayang. Sarada kini menutup bibirnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ucapkan. Tapi, semua terasa tertahan.

Sakura melihat kegelisahan yang masih terpampang jelas pada diri putrinya.

"Apakah masih ada yang mengganggumu, Sayang? atau kau mengkhawatirkan Ayah?"

Sarada mengangguk kecil. "Ya … mungkin keduanya benar."

Sakura memeluk putrinya dan menempelkan dagunya di puncak kepala putrinya itu. "Atau mungkin, kau merindukan Ayah?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang jelas pelukan di tubuhnya kini semakin terasa mengerat hingga Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menancap pada kegelisahan putrinya itu. Tak lama, pelukan itu terlepas. Sarada kini mendongakan wajahnya, menatap sang Ibu dengan tatapan meminta.

"Apakah Ayah akan pulang?"

Sakura terkejut saat pertanyaan itu melintas di antara keduanya. Tapi, secepat mungkin senyum kini mengembang di bibirnya.

"Malam ini Ayah juga dipastikan akan pulang."

Sarada membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang dirasa kurang nyaman itu dengan senyum yang nyaris mengembang di bibirnya. "Benarkah? Apakah Ayah akan ikut makan malam?"

Masih dengan senyum di bibirnya, Sakura menyahut, "mungkin Ayah akan pulang sedikit larut. Jadi, malam ini kita masih akan makan malam berdua. Tidak apa 'kan?"

Raut yang nyaris bahagia itu sedikit luntur. Wajahnya kembali datar dengan kedua tangannya yang kini mengambil segelas _ocha_ yang sedari tadi dibiarkan menganggur. Sarada menengguk _ocha_-nya hingga menyisakan setengahnya.

Tak lama, ia menaruh gelas yang berisikan _ocha_ itu ke posisi semula seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku mau ke kamar ya, Bu. Belajar."

Sarada tanpa mendengar sahutan sang Ibu, mulai melangkahkan tungkainya. Namun, beberapa langkah ia terhenti saat mendengar suara Ibunya terdengar di telinganya.

"_Dango_-nya tidak kau makan?"

Sarada menggeleng seraya menoleh kecil ke arah sang Ibu. "Tidak, buat Ibu saja. Aku sedang tidak selera makan-makanan manis."

Dan setelahnya, gadis kecil itu terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sang Ibu yang menghela napas kecil melihat perilaku putri kecilnya itu.

.

Malam nyaris larut. Makan malam telah usai sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Sakura yang tengah sibuk membereskan dapur mendengar sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka. Dan tak lama, nada baritone yang terdengar datar kini mengudara masuk ke dalam pendengarannya.

"Aku pulang."

Sakura bergegas ke arah sang empu suara. Senyumnya kini mengembang dengan mata yang menyipit sempurna.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke_-kun_."

Seseorang yang nyatanya adalah suaminya—Sasuke Uchiha—itu langsung memeluk Sakura dan mengecup sekilas kening istrinya itu. Dan nampaknya, Sakura sedikit merona mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Padahal, setiap kali lelaki itu pulang ia pastilah akan mendapatkan perilaku yang sama. Dan itu tetap saja mampu membuat dadanya berdetak tak karuan dengan kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya.

Sasuke terkikik sekilas melihat tingkah istrinya itu. "Hanya karena mendapat kecupan di keningmu, kau sudah merona, Sakura? Bagaimana kalau aku menciummu di bagian—"

"Sasuke_-kun_, hentikan." Sakura yang masih berada di pelukan sang Suami itu, memukul pelan dada suaminya. Ia semakin merona mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan dan membuat wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna. Dan itu membuat Sasuke memekarkan _smirk_ andalannya.

Sakura melepas pelukan di antara mereka. Iris hijau yang kini menatap lembut sang Suami, terlihat nampak berbinar.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau mau mandi dulu atau makan malam dulu?"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. "Tidak keduanya. Sarada dimana?"

Sakura menggandeng lengan suaminya dan mengajaknya melangkahkan tungkai mereka untuk berlalu dari area pintu masuk kediaman mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk berbincang sejenak di ruang makan.

"Sarada_-chan_ ada di kamarnya. Kau mau kesana? Oh iya, kau mau dengar ceritaku tidak tentang putri kecil kita itu?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya samar. Iris hitamnya seakan meminta penjelasan. "Hn?"

"Sepertinya putri kecil kita itu tengah merindukan Ayahnya." Sakura menarik napas kecil. "Sejak siang tadi selepas pulang dari akademi, dia menanyaiku tentangmu terus. Kutanyakan apakah ia rindu, ia justru balik bertanya, 'apakah Ayah akan pulang?' dan saat kuberitahu kau pulang hari ini, raut wajahnya sedikit cerah. Namun, ketika kuberitahu bahwa malam ini kau tidak bisa ikut makan malam bersama kami, wajahnya mendadak murung kembali. Dan sejak tadi, ia terus saja mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar."

Sasuke menatap raut wajah sang Istri dengan amat serius dan begitu dalam. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari sana. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah seringai membentuk di bibirnya.

"Jadi, putri kecil kita merindukan Ayahnya? Apakah sang Istri juga merindukan Suaminya?"

Eh?

Sakura terkejut bukan main saat Sasuke seakan mencairkan keseriusan yang tercipta di antara keduanya dan itu sukses membuat Sakura lagi-lagi merona.

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja!"

Sakura akui, ia merasa seperti gadis remaja yang baru mengenal cinta. Hanya karena mendapat perlakuan kecil yang jarang dilakukan oleh suaminya terang-terangan saja sudah membuat dadanya tak karuan. Dan lagi-lagi kali ini, suaminya hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

Sakura beranjak dari bangkunya. Sasuke pun menatapnya sedikit keheranan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. "Mau membuatkanmu coklat panas. Habis aku bisa gila kalau keadaanmu sedang seperti ini."

Sasuke ikut beranjak dari duduknya. Lantas ia menghampiri sang Istri dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dapat Sakura rasakan deruan hangat yang menyapa telinganya. Dan itu sukses membuatnya bergidik sempurna. Sakura merasakan jantungnya semakin menggila.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke disini? Bagaimana bila putrinya turun dan melihat kedua orang tuanya yang—wait, Sakura membuang jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya itu.

Seketika ia mendengar Sasuke berbisik kecil pada telinganya. "Jangan lupa buatkan coklat panas untuk putri kecil kita … dan dirimu juga. Aku akan ke kamarnya sekarang."

Dan Sasuke seketika itu pula mencium bahu sang Istri dengan lembut.

Tapi, Sakura hampir kehabisan napas saat suaminya secara tiba-tiba malah melumat bahunya kecil, memberikan sedikit ruam kemerahan. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama karena suaminya segera menghambur pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih merona akibat perlakuan suaminya itu.

.

Angin menggoyangkan tirai jendela yang sengaja di biarkan terbuka. Mendinginkan suasana dalam ruangan gelap yang terdapati sorot cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celahnya. Meski hanya menerangi sebagian saja.

Sarada tengah duduk di teras kamarnya. Duduk di bagian yang tidak terpagari dan membiarkan kaki-kaki kecilnya menggantung bebas di udara. Ia juga merasakan bagaimana angin malam memainkan helaian rambut-rambut pendeknya yang berkibar. Dengan balutan cahaya rembulan yang menyinari wajahnya.

Sarada memandang langit gelap yang membentang di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang nyaris terlihat sendu. Seakan menggantung sebuah kerinduan di sana.

Dapat Sarada dengar, bunyi pintu yang membuka dari kamarnya. Dan tak lama, di susul dengan suara jejak kaki yang menggema dalam ruang tidurnya. Dan itu sukses membuatnya menoleh sempurna.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Sarada sedikit membulatkan matanya saat ia dengar suara itu meluncur dari seseorang yang amat ia rindukan kehadirannya.

"Ayah!" Pekiknya dengan wajah bahagia. "Ayah sudah pulang?"

Lelaki dengan rambut kehitaman yang menutupi sebelah matanya itu mulai mendekatkan diri pada sosok kecil itu dan mengambil tempat persis di sisi kiri Sarada. Duduk diam. Dan itu sukses membuat Sarada mengalihkan wajahnya kembali ke arah depan.

"Hn," sahutan khas Sasuke Uchiha menggema dalam malam yang semakin terlarut.

Keduanya kini duduk bersisian. Tidak lagi bersuara. Yang jelas keduanya hanyut dalam kesunyian yang begitu menenangkan—setidaknya, itu yang dirasakan Sarada saat ini. Mereka berdua membiarkan angin malam menusuk kulit tubuh mereka.

Keheningan yang tercipta semakin terasa. Sarada sedikit menelan ludahnya kecil.

"Ayah, kenapa Ayah pulang larut?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah putrinya, "bukankah sudah biasa Ayah pulang larut begini?"

Gadis kecil itu kini melipat kedua kakinya. Menempelkan dagunya kepada kedua lututnya yang saling bersinggungan. Matanya ia biarkan menatap lurus-lurus.

"Hn."

Keheningan kini menyapa lagi di tengah-tengah mereka. Hanya suara gemerisik angin yang mendominasi pendengaran keduanya. Melirik ke arah putrinya sekilas, Sasuke mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Sarada melirik singkat ke arah sang Ayah dengan senyum kecil yang terpeta di wajahnya. "Ngg aku menunggu … Ayah."

"Untuk apa menunggu Ayah?"

Mendengar sahutan yang bernada aneh itu, Sarada sedikit mengembungkan pipinya sebal. "Untuk apa Ayah bertanya begitu? Memangnya tidak senang kalau ada yang menanti kepulangan, Ayah?"

Sarada mendadak cemberut. Wajahnya ia tekuk. Sasuke terkikik kecil mendengar jawaban putrinya itu.

"Senang."

Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut putrinya. Lantas, Sarada kini mengangkat wajahnya seraya mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke yang masih terkikik kecil melihat perilaku putrinya itu.

"Ayah, rambutku berantakan!"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Ia kembali merapatkan bibirnya dan mengembalikan arah kepalanya ke posisi semula. Menatap lurus ke arah cahaya dari gedung-gedung bertingkat di seberang sana. Seakan-akan itu adalah refleksi dari cahaya bintang yang berkilauan di langit sana.

Sarada kini melirik kembali sang Ayah. "Ayah, mau dengar ceritaku tidak?"

Sasuke tidak menoleh ataupun melirik ke arah putrinya. Hanya mneyahut singkat, "hn."

Sarada memulai ceritanya saat mendengar persetujuan dari sang Ayah. "Ada seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan. Mereka berbeda latar belakang dan memiliki karakternya masing-masing. Sang anak laki-laki ini selalu membuat onar dan menjadi biang kerusuhan. Sementara, sang anak perempuan justru sebaliknya. Sibuk belajar dan meningkatkan prestasinya agar menjadi orang yang mampu dibanggakan. Mereka sangat berbanding terbalik sekali. Tapi ada satu kesamaan yang mereka miliki."

Sarada menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, ia menelan salivanya yang menggantung di tenggorokan. Sasuke yang masih sibuk mendengarkan, kali ini melirik ke arah putrinya yang terlihat akan melanjutkan ceritanya dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Keduanya sama-sama ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari ayahnya."

Sarada menghentikan ceritanya. Duduknya sedikit gelisah dengan mata hitamnya yang nyaris memburam. Ia memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah putrinya, lantas membuat putrinya kini menatap mata hitamnya.

"Ayah mengerti maksud di balik ceritamu, kau mau dengarkan Ayah?"

Sarada menghela napas kecil seraya mengangguk pelan. Ia mulai menggeser duduknya hingga menghapus jarak duduk antara ia dan sang Ayah yang kini menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ayah bukan hanya sibuk untuk diri Ayah sendiri. Ayah sibuk untuk kepentingan seluruh orang. Mungkin juga itu yang dirasakan oleh hokage. Kami memiliki sebuah tanggung jawab besar yang ingin kami emban dan abdikan untuk desa ini. Selama ini, Ayah belajar di dalam dunia yang cukup besar ini. Ada beberapa hal yang dapat Ayah jadikan pembelajaran dan untuk diterapkan. Dan mungkin saja putri Ayah ini, hanya belum mengerti tentang sisi lain dari dunia ini."

Sasuke sediki mengambil napas kecil, dapat ia lihat putrinya yang tadi asyik mendengarkannya bercerita, kini mengerutkan dahinya tipis.

"Ibu dan Ayah sama saja. Berbicara tentang sisi lain dunia. Tapi, aku justru belum boleh tahu ada apa sebenarnya sisi lain dari dunia ini. Bagaimana kalau Ayah ajak aku untuk ikut bersama Ayah?"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. Menahan tawanya yang terselip di balik bibirnya yang mengatup. "Mana bisa. Kau masih belum boleh untuk saat ini. Kau belum pantas untuk tahu."

Kali ini Sarada melipat kedua tangannya dan mendelik sebal lagi ke arah Ayahnya. "Lalu, apa yang seharusnya dapat aku ketahui tentang sisi lain dunia dari balik mata anak kecil sepertiku?"

Sasuke yang kembali mengatupkan bibirnya, kini tersenyum miring mendapati pertanyaan dari putrinya itu.

"Yang harus kau ketahui di balik matamu tentang sisi lain dari dunia ini adalah—"

Sasuke sengaja menggantung ucapannya. Membuat putrinya yang penasaran semakin dibuat penasaran olehnya. Raut wajah tidak sabar, kini tercetak di wajah putrinya itu.

Sasuke menyahut bersamaan dengan salah satu telapak tangannya yang kini mendarat persis di pucuk kepala Sarada.

"Kehangatan."

Sarada membulatkan matanya. Tidak mengerti maksud dari jawaban ambigu sang Ayah. Katupnya yang mulai membuka, kali ini akan bersuara melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menggantung di otaknya. Tapi sayangnya, baru saja ucapannya akan meluncur, Sasuke kali ini justru menyelaknya terlebih dulu.

"Ya, yang harus kau ketahui kau masih punya kehangatan. Kehangatan bagaimana memiliki keluarga untukmu pulang dan mengadu. Kehangatan yang membuatmu mampu bersandar di saat kesusahan atau ancaman. Kehangatan dari Ayah dan Ibumu."

Sasuke kali ini menggerakan telapak tangannya pelan, menimbulkan kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Sarada yang kali ini justru tersenyum seraya memeluk Ayahnya dari samping.

"Kau cukup beruntung karena masih memiliki kami. Kami yang akan menjagamu. Kami yang akan melindungimu. Bila tidak ada aku, kau masih memiliki Ibu yang senantiasa akan terus bersamamu dalam menjalani pertumbuhanmu. Tapi, Aku tetap akan menjaga kalian. Karena kalian adalah keluargaku dan tempat untuk aku pulang."

Sarada semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seraya memanggil sang Ayah dengan nada yang terdengar cukup manja. "Ah, Ayah…."

Keduanya mulai kembali larut dalam kerinduan yang mulai menguap di antara mereka. Tertawa kecil, berbincang dan bercanda. Hingga suara ketukan di pintu, kini menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Apa ibu boleh masuk?"

Suara di balik pintu, mendapat tanggapan yang cukup antusias dari Sarada. "Ibu masuk saja!"

Tak lama, pintu terbuka. Menampilkan Sakura yang membawa tiga gelas coklat yang mengepul di atas nampan. Wajah keibuan miliknya dengan senyum kecil yang mengembang di bibirnya, cukup mendapat perhatian dari Ayah dan Anak yang larut dalam euforia kerinduan di antara keduanya.

"Ibu mengganggu ya?" Sakura membuka suaranya.

Sarada menggeleng dan Sasuke hanya mampu menatapnya seraya mengendikan bahunya.

"Ibu tidak mengganggu."

Sarada beranjak dari duduknya dan menyusul ke arah sang Ibu. Lantas, gadis kecil itu kali ini justru menarik lengan Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk persis di sampingnya. Menikmati angin malam yang membawa kehangatan bagi keluarga kecil mereka. Ketiganya kini duduk berdampingan.

"Kalau malam ini aku tidur dengan Ayah dan Ibu, apa itu boleh?"

Sarada menoleh bergantian ke arah sang Ayah lalu sang Ibu. Menatap dengan wajah datar, namun nampak sedikit raut memohon. Sakura mengelus rambut putrinya itu pelan.

"Kalau ibu sih, terserah Ayah saja. Ayah yang berhak memutuskan."

Mendengar jawaban sang Ibu, Sarada lantas menoleh ke arah sang Ayah untuk meminta jawaban pastinya. Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu, jutsru malah bertanya kembali. "Apa?"

"Ayah setuju tidak kalau aku malam ini tidur bersama Ayah dan Ibu?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang kali ini menatapnya dan tengah menahan senyuman di bibirnya. Menghela napas kecil, akhirnya ia membuka suara. "Ya, boleh."

Sarada nyaris kegirangan mendengar jawaban sang Ayah. Ia mulai merekatkan kedua tangannya pada punggung Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Di dunia ada satu hal yang paling aku syukuri." Sarada kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Ayah dan Ibunya. Dan itu sukses membuat tatapan tanda tanya yang terpeta di mata keduanya. Sarada mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Aku bahagia menjadi bagian keluarga ini."

Dan ucapannya barusan, membuat kedua orang tuanya itu, semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluknya penuh sayang. Memberikan kehangatan di tengah-tengah mereka.

_Karena bagi mereka, keluarga adalah kehangatan untuk mereka bersandar dan tempat untuk mereka pulang._

**Fin**.

Aikoooooooooooo ini di luar dugaaaaan. Anjir ini maaf banget romancenya melenceng jadi family gini hahahaha dan maaf yaaa kalau ini abal banget. Dan judul juga aku gatau karena sangking bingungnya, akhirnya kuputuskan itu deh wkwkw maap juga kalo judul sama isinya ikut melenceng _-_ Aaaaaaaaaaa sowryyy karena pas mau publish aku galau abissss antara jadi publish atau ngga hahahahahaha maaaf maaaaaaf :p


End file.
